thqfandomcom-20200213-history
Fishlabs Entertainment
}} Fishlabs Entertainment GmbH (formerly Entertainment Planets GmbH) is a German video game developer based in Hamburg.Fishlabs Company Profile Among others, their portfolio includes the sci-fi shooter Galaxy on Fire 2, the racing simulation Rally Master Pro and the arcade game Waterslide 2. The company, which has won the renowned German Game Developer Award for the "Best Studio 2011" and currently takes the 14th place in Develop100's list of The World's Best Game Studios, employs the use of its own Abyss® engine in the creation of its titles. In addition to their original IPs, Fishlabs has also produced a number of ad-games for international clients such as Barclaycard, Volkswagen and Mazda. Their arcade game Waterslide Extreme is one the iPhone’s most successful ad-games with 13 million downloads. Fishlabs was acquired by Koch Media in November 2013 and added to the Planegg-based company's premium game label Deep Silver in December 2013, changing its legal name to Deep Silver FISHLABS but continuing to do business under its old moniker. The development of Fishlabs' most recent projects, a mobile strategy MMO called Galaxy on Fire - Alliances and a new shooter in Galaxy on Fire universe, Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore, continues under the new ownership. Games Fishlabs Entertainment has produced a variety of premium segment games for various platforms such as Java, Symbian, Android, BlackBerry, Windows PC, iOS and OSX. The release of Galaxy on Fire 2 Full HD for Mac computers in 2011 and Windows PCs in 2012 marks the studio's first step into non-mobile territory and establishes Fishlabs Entertainment as a cross-platform developer. Original Games *Galaxy On Fire 3: Manticore *Galaxy on Fire Alliances *Galaxy on Fire 2 *Galaxy on Fire 2 Valkyrie (Add-On) *Galaxy on Fire 2 Supernova (Add-On) *Galaxy on Fire *Waterslide 2 *Snowboard Hero *Rally Master Pro *Blades & Magic *Burning Tires *Earth Defender *Deep *Gladiator *Heli Strike *Motoraver *Planet Riders *Powerboat Challenge *Robot Alliance *Tank Raid *Toy Tanks 3D Brand-Games *Sports Car Challenge *Fanta Fruit Slam *Barclaycard Waterslide Extreme *Rollercoaster Extreme *Volkswagen GTI Edition 35 *Volkswagen Polo Challenge *Volkswagen Scirocco R 24h Challenge 3D *Volkswagen Think Blue. Challenge *Volkswagen Touareg Challenge *You Cruise By Mazda MX-5 *Brawn GP Racing Galaxy on Fire Fishlabs Entertainment is best known for its flagship sci-fi series Galaxy on Fire, whose second installment Galaxy on Fire 2 got awarded with the German Video Game Award for the "Best Mobile Game" in 2011 (see below). In the game the player takes the role of Keith T. Maxwell, an intergalactic adventurer and space war veteran on a quest to save the universe from space pirates, smugglers, hijackers and a mysterious alien armada known as Voids. Over the years, Fishlabs has released various versions of Galaxy on Fire 2. The most important ones are the HD version for iPhone 5, iPhone 4S, iPad 2, the New iPad, iPad (4th generation) and the BlackBerry PlayBook as well as the classic SD version for older iOS devices, the THD version for Android smart phones and tablets with an Nvidia Tegra 2 chipset, the Xperia Play version for Sony Ericsson's PlayStation-certified smart phone of the same name and the Full HD version for Mac and PC. The add-ons Galaxy on Fire 2 - Valkyrie and Galaxy on Fire 2 - Supernova, which give the player access to new ships, weapons, missions and storylines, have so far been released for iOS devices and Macs only—with the exception of Valkyrie being available for the Xperia Play as well. Awards *"Mobile Excellence Awards 2012 - Best Entertainment Related Marketing Campaign" for Sports Car Challenge (2012) *"Digital Communication Awards 2012 - Best Corporate Game" for Sports Car Challenge (2012) *"German Game Developer Awards 2011 - Best Studio" for Fishlabs Entertainment GmbH (2011) *"German Video Game Awards 2011 - Best Mobile Game" for Galaxy on Fire 2 (2011) *"7th International Mobile Gaming Awards - Best Sport Game & Operator's Choice" for Snowboard Hero (2011) *"German Game Developer Awards 2007 - Best German Mobile Game" for Blades & Magic (2007)de:Deutscher Entwicklerpreis#Preistr References External links * Category:Deep Silver subsidiaries Category:THQ Nordic subsidiaries